1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of forming a fine pattern for fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of forming a fine pattern by using a block copolymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As integration of semiconductor devices improves, an area occupied by each of a plurality of unit cells in the semiconductor devices is reduced. In accordance with such reduction in area, nano-scale design rules on the scale of several nanometers to dozens of nanometers are being applied, and thus demands for new methods of forming fine patterns, e.g., a fine contact hole pattern having a nano-scale opening size or a fine line pattern having a nano-scale width, are increasing.
Conventional methods of forming fine patterns, however, may have physical limitations. For example, in top-down type photolithography methods of forming fine patterns, there may be limits in improving resolution, e.g., due to limits in wavelength of light sources and resolution limits in optical systems.